


The Con that Saved Him

by Schuneko



Series: Adlai Raki Verse(s) [3]
Category: Adam (2009), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix It Fic, Porn With Plot, Rarepair, RoyaleSpace, shameless smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Le Chiffre’s past can give him a better future.
Relationships: Le Chifre/Adam Raki
Series: Adlai Raki Verse(s) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604122
Kudos: 6





	1. A Single Step

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a friend for stating this. I’m curious to see if anyone else will love what came from their pushing me to write a Le Chiffre fix it as much as we do. 
> 
> So please let me know what you think. <3

He surveyed the scene below him dispassionately. A sea of fake swirling on a polished marble floor. Jean wondered how she managed to stand out even now. Pity that the striking beauty was just his latest mark, and nothing more. He fiddled with his mask. A part of him loathing the fact that it made him feel like he was hiding.

Then again, wasn’t he?

Despite having money, himself, and fully enjoying the luxury it bought. Jean Duran despised the rich men, and women he conned it out of. Growing up orphaned, and poor had shaped him. The spoiled kids, and even their well to do parents had looked down on him all his young life. Now, now it was his turn to lord above Them, shallow simple idiots that nearly every one of them were. He knew he looked good, and he knew how to use it to his advantage. Rich older women fell so easily into his schemes, and even the husbands were little trouble on his part.

Adlai Raki however…

Even on first glance, she stood apart from every vapid, bottle blonde, over tanned, and obviously ‘augmented’ debutant he’d had the displeasure of placating; tonight alone. One: she was a natural brunette, rare to see a lack of dye damage in these kinds of places. And Two: her gown had more fabric than all of her companion’s dresses combined. Be that as it may, it was still incredibly sexy on her, showing just enough to be enticing. She may be his mark, but he had never had a problem mixing business with pleasure before.

Truthfully, he was looking forward to a challenge for once. Everyone always threw themselves at him, and though it made Conning people astronomically easy, it was becoming tedious. 

Jean slowly descended the steps to the ballroom floor, not unaware of the eyes already on him. As said before, the man known to others, only as Le Chiffre, could easily command attention with a single step. He grabbed a flute of champaign off a silver tray, as he approached the group of young women in the corner. Taking a lazy sip of the bubbly drink while he shamelessly eyed his mark up ,and down. Her own crystal blue gaze never seemed to stay with his, but her blush, and almost shy smile, told him she found him attractive as well. Also, that she knew he was checking her out. The other young women with her giggled as he walked past them. Completely ignoring the woman among the others, that was barely hiding her jealousy at not catching his attention. 

**~TCTSH~**

Jean’s partner was in a separate room at a bar of sorts, nursing a gin. Looking bored, and ready to just up and leave despite knowing what it would cost them. “Took your time.” The other man snarked before nocking back the rest of his drink. His mask was on the floor beside him, discarded earlier without care. Le Chiffre’s lip twitched at the disregard for the plan he’d spent weeks on already.

The man Actually wearing his mask shrugged, “Can’t rush perfection, you know that Jorgan.” Jean joked, and the other man looked unamused. “Recon is important. Do you want this done right, or not?” Le Chiffre replied despite being the one in charge. His tone still civil, practically friendly if he was being truthful.

The other man really should have chosen his words better considering, but the alcohol had made him too brave, and uncaring of any consequences. He wasn’t thinking when he bit out. “I don’t care if you have to fuck her to get the money, just ge…” He got as far as the seconds it took for Le Chiffre to use his inhaler. Then Jorgan was stopped in his tracks.

Luckily, no one else was in the Game room/Bar area at the moment. Precise fingers wrapped around the other man’s throat, cutting off the rest of the statement. The mask-less man was dragged to the wall, then lifted off the floor like he weighed nothing. The thug’s feet kicked out frantically, but Le Chiffre, arm extended, was too far away to be much more than annoyed by the fact. “For the Last. Time. You work for me you simpleton!” Jean snarled, his fingers flexing as he got in close. “I. Am. No one’s whore.” He spat in the other man’s face, adding. “If I didn’t need you, they’d never find your mangled corpse.” The taller man finished with a menacing hiss, before simply dropping the other man to land on the floor beside the mask in a sputtering heap. Jean looked down at his partner dispassionately. Vowing to hire someone new after this. He turned from the other man with a scoff, “Go clean yourself up.” He threw back. Grabbing his still half full champaign, Le Chiffre took a cleansing sip. Then he calmly walked back out to the main party like he hadn’t almost just killed a man.

He’d been there once, only once.

Desperate enough that he’d sell the only thing he had; himself. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the safer kind of prostitution. Where you had a website, and/or a set list of clients. He’d been 15, on the streets alone, and out of options. His trusty blade should have been enough to protect him. It had been a naive, and stupid thought on his part, but he was a cocky kid back then. In the end, his trusty blade had cost him his eye. Now he had to work at least twice as hard to create an air of desire, and not revulsion around himself.

Sometimes he hated his only friend for leaving him to that fate, but he knew it wasn’t her fault. Sometimes he pulled a con hoping to get closer to her new world. Then he’d wonder if she’d reject him because he stole to get himself there. Jean shook his head; he hadn’t thought about his Star Gazer in years. 

**~TCTSH~**

Le Chiffre was stopped before he reached the ballroom floor, by none other than the jealous blonde he’d seen earlier with Mis Raki, and he sighed at the typical gleam in her otherwise empty eyes. She blocked his way forward, and if he wasn’t still agitated by Jorgan’s thoughtless comment, he would have just ignored her.

“I was hoping I’d run into you.” She simpered, with a smile so predatory he almost shivered despite himself. 

He hated to admit it, but in the end the exchange between them was all too brief. Something like ‘nice shoes, want to fuck?’ was about the gist of the whole conversation. All you really need to know is that it finished with the two of them in a private bathroom. It was about the time she held the condom between her teethe, that his upper, rational brain kicked in, and he stopped. He stepped back from the sink she was perched on, while shaking his head, and blinking.

“What’s wrong? Are we going to fuck or what?” She questioned in an airhead Valley girl voice that made him hate himself even more. The blonde gaped at him in shock when he shook his head at her in the negative. No one had ever said no to her, much less stopped mid encounter to say no, before.

“Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.” Jean cursed mostly to himself, ignoring the blonde as he righted his own clothes, he knew it wasn’t going to be enough though. It would still look like something elicit had happened between them. ‘Fucking hell!’ How could he probably ruin this whole con for one meaningless fuck with the party slut? If Jorgan hadn’t made him so mad before, he wouldn’t be in this mess. The man had a foreboding feeling that Adlai Raki wasn’t going to forgive this indiscretion because he was so good looking, like previous marks would have/had. Le Chiffre could only pray Miss Raki never learned of this.

He ignored what’s her name’s cries of protest as he pulled open the door to leave.

Only to walk right into Adlai herself.

**TBC…**


	2. Just Another Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I first posted an unedited version of the first chapter. That has been fixed so do reread if you want lol. Here’s the second chapter! Enjoy!!

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, Oh...” Adlai stopped mid apology when she spotted Janelle Lispen perched atop the sink. The blonde wasn’t even trying to fix the state of her no doubt expensive dress, or her hair. She was looking at the brunette triumphantly. Raki caught the smirk, despite her eyes never staying in one place. That one look told the brunette everything she needed to know. 

Jean missed said look Miss Raki had been given, but by his mark’s reaction, he could guess that it wasn’t a pleasant one. He wanted to yell at his would be sexual conquest for being what she was. He was too strung out, and frustrated at the entire situation however, to even spare the blonde a glance. Instead, he followed the brunettes retreat. He followed her exact path, but at a few steps behind. Trying desperately to think of how he would fix this absolute cluster-fuck.

Le Chiffre cursed Jorgan’s drunk ass for the third time.

**TCtSHTCtSHTCtSHTCtSHTCtSHTCtSH**

Adlai Raki was searching, finally finding her friend Beth Buchwald in the Game Room. Sitting in the bar area, dinking a mixed drink, and looking like her friend’s presence was disappointing, but expected. “Didn’t find him, or did you chicken out?” The other woman drawled, trying not to show her irritation.

“Neither, he ran into me on his way out of the restroom.” Adlai replied without hesitation, looking a bit confused.

“Ok, and you’re here talking to me because??” Miss Buchwald pressed, swirling the straw in her fruity drink. This time Adlai bit her lip, and started to tap her fingers against her thigh. Beth’s eyes widened at the obvious sign of distress. Neither knowing Jean was just out of eyesight, and hearing everything.

“He was with Janelle in the restroom. They were quite obviously post coitus.” Raki stated, her voice betraying no emotion despite the physical signs she portrayed. “I…I don’t know if I can do this…” Adlai admitted tonelessly. The rhythm of her fingers increasing.

The brunette that was sitting, sighed. Normally she would be counseling her friend differently, but after Adlai had called asking for a place to stay. Then showed up with bruises, and a black eye, things changed. “In less than 4 months Roderick turns 25 ,and inherits everything. God only knows what that will mean for you.” Beth started, looking plaintive. “Adlai, you know I hate that skank Janelle Lispen probably more than you do, but you’re not looking for a relationship here.” Beth reasoned, “You’re looking for a way out of a crappy situation that’s all.” Buchwald finished matter of fact.

Raki knew she needed to do this. It was the only way to get past that stupid clause in her adoptive guardian’s will. Her friend was right, if Roderick gained control… Adlai shivered unconsciously, and yet…

“But I’d be lying to him, you know I hate lying.” Adlai protested weakly her voice that same monotone. 

The other woman actually looked thoughtful even as she sighed again. “So, If he does ask why you don’t want to use protection, don’t lie.” Miss Buchwald shrugged, adding. “Most guys want condom free sex with no consequences anyway.” Beth snorted. After finishing her drink, she stood; intending to go back to the dancing.

“From what I’ve heard, you are correct with that observation.” Adlai replied with a nod. Her friend’s reasoning was sound. Going from the talk she’d heard from the guys she’d been around before at least.

Beth reached the other brunette, and smiled gently at her before saying, “Alright, just think about what I said ok?” she pleaded. “I’d rather have you out from under that psycho’s thumb than balk at the impropriety of this.” Mis Buchwald stated truthfully before she left. She didn’t say it, but even if she needed to pay herself, she’d take Adlai to a clinic for artificial insemination if she had to. 

**~TCtSH~**

Jean’s first intention had bean to listen in on the two women’s conversation; true, but he’d never expected this. Adlai Raki was running her own con. Different than his, but a con just the same. He was trying to think of how to make this new information work in his favor. She had moved to sit at one of the tables, obviously still warring between her options. Her perfectly manicured fingers tap, tap, tapping at the tabletop as she did.

Le Chiffre took a minute to just admire the vision before him. Her dress was like she was clothed in the midnight sky. The slit in the side was high enough to be sexy, but unlike the blonde woman’s had been. It wasn’t high enough that it should be classified as indecent. Two thicker straps covered one shoulder. The other was bare, showing a thin surgery scar breaking up smooth, lightly tanned skin. Her legs were impossibly long, highlighted by designer pumps that looked like they cost maybe more than the dress itself.

He really wanted those legs at his hips while he gave her exactly what she wanted. He’d let her long hair flow free so he could run his hands through it. Jean was getting hard just thinking about it. Damn it! He really needed to stay on task. Why was his control slipping at every turn? He’d had other marks that had really been attractive to him before, and every other time he’d been able to keep it together just fine. There were warning bells going off, telling him to call off the con, and just go. He ignored them as he moved to sit down at her table.

Her eyes had settled at his shoulder, but she knew it was him. The handsome stranger she’d chosen because of his interest in her. Adlai struggled with what to say, having decided Beth’s advice should be followed. All this had to be was just…sex. She enjoyed sex, but did she really want Janelle Lispen’s sloppy seconds? Raki looked to the deck of cards in his larger hands. It made sense; they were at a table meant for card games after all.

The memory hit out of nowhere, the ratty orphanage, the well worn deck of cards he always had. His sly grin when he asked her to play, not knowing she’d end up beating him. The way he always kept the bullies away with words, or his fists. He’d watch the stars with her, and they’d dream of a better life.

She looked up, his mask covered one eye, but the other… Well, she’d recognize the honeyed amber gaze anywhere. “Jinny bear?!” Adlai blurted, shocked, but monotone as always.

Le Chiffre dropped the cards mid shuffle. There was only one person who called him that. “Star Gazer?!” Jean replied with equal alarm, wondering if this complicated things, or made them easier.

**TBC…**


	3. Jinny Bear and Star Gazer

“It is you.” Adlai stated, wishing her voice conveyed any emotion. “I was quite sure I’d never…” He’d grabbed her wrist lightning fast before she could remove his mask, stopping her words. His grip was tense, and tight. His breathing was suddenly fast, and choppy like he was facing an enemy, but trying not to react. She didn’t even cry out at the treatment. Her eyes dropped, and she gulped; was he mad at her now? “I…I’m sorry, that was rude of me wasn’t it?” Raki apologized shrinking back, hoping he wouldn’t retaliate like Roderick often would when she slipped up. Maybe he’d do something even worse, like just up, and leave. She’d never think it of him, but they’d been apart so long, he was obviously different, changed.

He let her arm go, but didn’t say anything.

Jean was screaming at himself to just fucking speak. To reassure the girl, he was pretty sure, he still in some part loved. He couldn’t however, there was some mental block that had him frozen. He stared at her, finally it filtered through that she was almost cowering away from him. Like she expected to be hit for what she’d done. God fucking damn it, her desperation suddenly made sense, and whatever blocking him all, but disintegrated. “I would never hit you Star Gazer.” Jean sighed, adding. “You, you just startled me alright? Old reflexes you know?” he explained, hoping it was enough.

Adlai actually smiled at his explanation, uncurling from the protective hunch she’d unconsciously formed herself into. “Ok Jinny, that does make sense. And I’m glad you’re not mad at me.” She intoned, looking brighter than she sounded.

Jean never realized how much he missed it, her calling him that. Honestly, he Just… missed her in general. He never let himself dwell on it before. It had been done; his Star Gazer was gone. Now here she was before him again, and he had no idea what to do. He knew he’d ‘help her’ if she asked, that wasn’t even a question, but what would it mean? What would it change between them, if anything at all?

Raki bit her lip, this made everything so much easier, and completely impossible in the same breath. She wanted him, wanted him bad. She loved her Jinny Bear, but could she handle the rejection if/when he didn’t want to stay with her? Adlai wouldn’t blame Jean for leaving, given the option, and at least she’d still have a part of him when he was gone. It was all she could really ask for after all. Right then, she started to prepare her heart for the inevitable. 

“Play you for a dance.” Jean offered suddenly, desperately trying to break the tension that had been created. He knew he was more than likely going to lose to her; but he was hoping she’d dance with him anyway. By the look in her eyes, she knew this.

So that’s exactly what she did. Adlai metaphorically kicked his ass at every hand they played, then she pulled him right to the dance floor shortly after. The first song was a simple waltz, after that the Tango started to ring out. The world faded when his body pressed even closer to hers. The heat of said body sinking into her smooth skin. Raki couldn’t help the tiny moan she let escape. A pleased sound rumbled in his chest in response.

They matched each other perfectly as they moved to the music. His hands slid along her curves like they were already alone. She felt so right in his arms, and he faintly wondered how he’d ever had a life without her. Raki’s eyes never stayed with his when their faces were close, but he didn’t mind. Jean’s grin was wolfish, when he could practically feel Jan whatever’s displeasure while watching them. His hand slid up higher as he pulled her in before a dip.

“Do you want to have sexual intercourse with me?” Adlai blurted suddenly in a whisper. 

Le Chiffre blinked in surprise, but vaguely he remembered this about her. How blunt, and almost clinical she was about everything. How he had to watch her body language because her tone never changed. “That blonde, I never had sex with her.” He rushed out instead of answering her inquiry. His face close enough to hers to smell the mint of her toothpaste. “She tried, and we kissed because I’m an impulsive idiot, but we never…” he sighed in further explanation as they continued to move. Jean didn’t know why he felt compelled to make sure she knew. The fact she asked her question was proof enough that she was willing to overlook the indiscretion in the first place.

“Ok, I believe you Jinny. But that doesn’t answer my earlier question” She replied. Obviously confused, despite the steady tone of her voice.

He pulled her close again as he started to lead her from the dance floor. “Yeah Star Gazer I do.” Jean replied with a confident smile. Remembering she appreciated clear answers. He Pushed her to a wall in an empty hallway, leaning in close. “I came here for you tonight.” He admitted in a deep grumble; his fingers brushing gently against her bare cheek. Le Chiffre knew how to be gentle and romantic. Just as much as he knew how to be brutal, and scary. A con was never about intimidation after all. A con was about coercion, and a dropped guard. Jean was surprised to find the act effortless with Adlai. In point of fact it wasn’t an act at all.

“Y-You did?” Adlai questioned, and she blushed at his attention; truthfully, she’d never thought to wonder why exactly he was here in the first place. She’d just been so happy that he Was. “And my real name is Adlai, but I like hearing you call me Star Gazer.” Raki stated. He replied that he liked hearing her call him Jinny, right before he leaned in to kiss her. Their masks were still on, but neither seemed to care. “Suite 518, that’s mine.” Raki informed between kisses. Both trying to ignore the fact there was more than just attraction here.

Would he ask her why? Would she ask him the same?

What would he do when she told him? What would she do?

Was he going to be gone when she woke up tomorrow?

**TBC…**


	4. Everything I Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my shoddy posting, been fighting the depression that has come with a world in lockdown. 
> 
> I’ll do my best to be more consistent. 
> 
> I really would love to know your thoughts on the story so far.

Raki pushed Jean to the wall this time, and he was delighted at the show of control. She kissed him again, before stepping back from him. Her hand went to remove her mask, she wanted him to see her, but he stopped her from doing so. Before she could react however, he reached for the face covering himself. Determined to prove he was willing to make up for earlier. Jean held the delicate filigree of white lace with one hand. His own black, silver streaked, and more substantial mask, he grasped with the other. Slowly, he pulled them both off, finally revealing himself to her. Adlai forced herself to look, despite hating anything involving direct eye contact. Her childhood friend was standing stark still, as if waiting for her rejection. Raki, without any hesitation leaned in slowly, gently placing her lips on the scar slashing through his eye. 

Suddenly, Jean grabbed her around the waist, and flipped their positions. She gasped when he followed the movement. His chest was flush with hers as he claimed her lips. They didn’t talk, their bodies were speaking loud enough for both of them. He wasn’t ready to deal with her questions anyway. Questions about the scar. Questions about why he was here for her when he hadn’t known who she really was. Le Chiffre also knew She wasn’t ready for His Own questions either. The gesture of her kiss earlier, however, was enough to tell him that she still wanted him anyway. He reached up, and unpinned her hair, letting it flow like a waterfall of silk to her shoulders as he’d imagined before. One of his hands tangled itself in the soft brunette strands. While the other, traveled to the slit in her dress, intending to pull her leg up, and really move this along.

Adlai knew the moment he felt the sheathed knife at her upper thigh. His fingers had slid around the jeweled hilt, and slowly pulled it free. The smooth hiss of a sharp, and well cared for blade sounding in the silence. If anything, it appeared knowing she had the weapon just turned him on more. “You actually listened to me.” Jean grinned as he dragged the flat of said blade over the bare skin of her thigh teasingly. Able to wipe away the blood drip from his eye using his shirt cuff, without her catching it at the same time.

“Jinny, if you cut this dress, you Will pay to have it mended. And yes, of course I listened to you.” Raki stated evenly. He just grinned wider at her. Carefully he removed the knife from under the skirt of her dress, before he kissed her harder. They couldn’t seem to stop sealing their mouths together at every opportunity. She moaned into said kiss as his knee fit itself between her now exposed thighs. Adlai tried to remember how one was supposed to talk during sex as his lips began to travel. Then something else occurred to her. “Um… Jean?”

He froze at the formality of his given name. Did she want to stop? He would, of course he would, it just seemed weird considering everything.

“Is it ok if I take my d-dress off? I…I just…” Raki questioned, biting her lip nervously this was her favorite gown, and she didn’t want to mess it up. But maybe he didn’t want her naked for this because that would implicate more attachment on his part…?

God she was ruining this, and she couldn’t afford to do that.

He realized the dress was a wrap, and secured at her hip. Jean also realized, that she was panicking because of his silence. “It’s more than ok Star Gazer.” Le Chiffre replied with a smile, “I want to see you, all of you.” He added in a whisper after leaning back in. Thankfully, his words worked, and she relaxed again. He carefully undid her gown, vowing those ridiculously expensive looking stiletto pumps were staying on. The light shimmery fabric of the top of said gown had covered a black, satan strapless bra, that she’d paired with black lace, boy short panties. The picture she made standing there confidently in just lingerie with heals, made his mouth water, and his pants tighten uncomfortably. A problem he was fully planning on rectifying soon.

She simply watched him as he carefully draped her dress over a nearby chair. Adlai watched him still, when he just stood in place, and admired her. She blushed, but she felt exhilarated by his intense gaze just the same. Raki took a step forward, then reached for his dinner jacket; not wanting to be the only one unclothed. Jean let her remove said jacket from him, his own fingers going to the buttons of his dark dress shirt under it after he put the clothing over another chair.

Le Chiffre went back to kissing her as he wrangled said shirt fully off. “God, I want you so much.” He enthused. Hands, and arms finally free, he reached up cradling then tilting her head to fit his lips better. She moaned into the kiss even as her fingers explored his distractingly furry chest, and along his barred back as well. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to do. Keep kissing her, or fall to his knees in front of her. 

“I want you too.” Raki gasped in answer, her digits sliding up the muscles of his broad shoulders, and into his hair when he moved. His lips were currently dragging open mouthed kisses down her neck, and across her still half covered breasts. Le Chiffre’s fingers had hooked themselves in the band of her panties, but then stilled. When nothing else happened, she realized he was waiting for her permission. “You can take them off Jinny.” Adlai stated without hesitation, and he dragged them from her hips. The scrap of fabric pooled at her ankle, and she gently kicked it free, but otherwise didn’t move.

He left her strapless on for now as he kissed to her bare stomach. It wouldn’t be in the way for what he had planned. Jean dragged his lips from her ankle to her inner thigh as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. “I’m going to make you feel so good my Star Gazer.” Jean rumbled against her skin. He heard her head knock lightly against the wall, and she gasped when he took his first taste of her. Her breath sped up as he just kept going. Her hands clenched in his hair, and she reacted like every sensation was new. Le Chiffre wondered if anyone had ever given her oral before. They probably had, but by said reactions, they obviously hadn’t done a particularly good job of it. 

She held him in place as he lapped at her dewy sex. Oral had never felt as good for her as it did now, her fingers grasping, and releasing the soft strands of his hair like she suddenly couldn’t decide. “Oh! Oh God please Jean um please don’t stop.” Adlai gasped almost forgetting what one usually said in these situations. Despite her tone never matching, she did know the right things to say now. After her first debacle concerning sex, she’d done her research. She’d even asked Beth, much to the other brunette’s chagrin.

Her sweet flavor was intoxicating, and watching her enjoyment was deeply satisfying a need he didn’t know he had. Le Chiffre continued to pleasure her with his lips, and tongue, spurred on by her coming apart just from this. Despite everything, Adlai was still a generally quiet lover up to now. Jean wanted to see if he could change that. So, he pulled a few tricks he knew would get the reaction he was hoping for. He replaced his tongue with clever fingers, wrapping his lips around her clit. Her legs started to shake, and she cried out this time. When she was close Raki cried out even louder, and he just redoubled his efforts. She was gasping as she raced towards orgasm. Le Chiffre almost stopped when she called him Daddy. He didn’t think she realized what she said either, she was too lost in her own pleasure to register much. He grinned to himself, filing away that little tidbit for later. A harder suck at her clit, crooked fingers against her inner walls, and her world shattered to a million fine shards of glass. Jean licked his lips, released her leg, and stood. Then he leaned in, kissing her long, and hard; sharing her taste which she easily accepted. 

He never expected it when she fell to her own knees before him almost immediately after. Le Chiffre leaned over her with one hand to the wall to hold him. Groaning loudly without restraint as she pumped him a couple of times before pulling his length fully free of his opened trousers. Surprisingly gentle fingers threaded into her hair. “God Damn baby, yeah suck Daddy’s cock.” Jean groaned, and waited for her reaction to his words.

Raki slowly realized she must have called him Daddy at some point. He seemed to enjoy it, so she didn’t worry about it further. Instead she answered him by wrapping her perfect pink lips around his turgid flesh. Adlai wasn’t about to ‘choke herself’ on his substantial dick, so she used her hand to stimulate what her mouth wouldn’t. It was odd, she’d never been much for blow jobs before. Raki guessed it had something to do with who it was she was giving one to.

Jean had been ‘given head’ by others with better technique it was true. However, he was quite sure this was the best one he’d ever had even so. He didn’t push her; he didn’t try to guide her movements either. He just let her do what she thought he’d like. And like it he did. So much so, that he was afraid he’d cum, and end the night prematurely. Abruptly, he stopped her, and pulled free of her sumptuous mouth. Then he helped her to stand.

“Was it not good Daddy?” Adlai worried, her fingers tapping at her thigh without care of her current situation. “I’m sorry, I can…” She was cut off by his mouth on hers. Seemed he still couldn’t get enough of kissing her.

“It was perfect baby, so perfect Daddy was about to cum.” Jean assured her, knowing he was going to have to explain himself, and not sure he was ready for it.

“Oh… I…” But she couldn’t make herself speak. She was too afraid he’d call all of this off, and she didn’t think she could handle that. Him leaving after was one thing, but for him to leave now…

Le Chiffre could see the gears grinding behind her crystal blue eyes, even as they shifted around the room. He used the pad of his thumb to release her bottom lip from her teethe as he sighed out. “It’s alright my little Star Gazer. I know why you want to have intercourse with me.” Jean admitted slowly.

Adlai thought she was going to pass out when his words finally filtered through her brain.

**TBC…**


	5. Keep the Heals On

Not wanting her mostly naked, and hyperventilating. Jean thought fast, somehow being logical. “Star Gazer, I knew before I said yes, and I’m still here, wanting to have sex with you.” He explained, pulling her into his arms. “If there are no objections, Daddy’s going to take baby to bed now.” Le Chiffre whispered, his mouth at her ear.

Adlai cataloged this new information, deciding that this merely saved her from having to explain things herself, and as for asking him to stay? She could deal with that later. Right now, he was kissing along her neck while he led them to the king size bed. His fingers were working the clasps of her bra free, and as she fell to the bed, he removed the last thing keeping her hidden from him. He told her she was beautiful, and she smiled. “I find you extremely aesthetically pleasing as well, Daddy.” Raki replied, a light blush dusting her skin. She wondered faintly, why being with him made this feel like the awkward first time all over again.

He reached for his belt, slowly pulling it from the loops once it was undone. Soon enough, he too was naked before her. Suddenly, she reared up, grabbed him around the neck, and pulled him down to her. Jean honestly enjoyed the assertiveness she’d been displaying thus far. Wherever she was taking him, he was more than happy to follow her lead. They were kissing again, his larger frame easily fitting with her smaller one. “Daddy’s going to make you feel so good baby.” Le Chiffre husked in her ear for the second time when they broke for air.

“Please Daddy.” She answered, gasping out an, “Oh!” When she felt his fingers enter her slick cunt, still relaxed from her earlier orgasm. “Daddy please, please don’t tease me.” Adlai begged, when that seemed to be all he intended. He was about to reply, and he’d removed his fingers in anticipation of giving her what she really wanted, but before he could do anything more, Adlai flipped their positions.

“Naughty girl.” He smirked, as she pressed his arms above his head after straddling him. “Gonna ride Daddy now baby?” Jean added with a purr as he flexed against the restraint of her hands at his wrists. He knew he could easily overpower her, but as said, he really was enjoying this side of her. And if His confidence was sexy, well so was Hers.

In response to his question, she released an arm, pleased when he stayed still. Raki guided his length to her waiting sex. Then almost torturously slow, she sank down on his substantial length till her thighs hit his. Her hands moved to hold his own, while she leaned down to kiss him. “Oh! Oh, Daddy it feels… your cock is so…Oh!” Adlai cried when she started to move, but she couldn’t finish any one of the lines she’d even gone so far as to rehearse. Instead, she pulled his hands to her hips so he could help her find a good rhythm. Marveling at how good he felt inside her, how right it felt to be one with him. Soon his hands moved up to her subtly bouncing breasts. Her mouth dropped open when he tweaked the pale pink nipples. Her fingers tangled in his lightly sweat damp chest hair when he started to thrust, and match her movements. “Daddy! Please…harder, I’m so close, God Jean please!” Raki cried feeling like it wasn’t enough. 

His orgasm was fast approaching as well, and he lamented the fact it meant this would end. Jean vowed to give her the best night of her life. Without warning, he flipped them, so she was under him. “Mine.” He growled before kissing her. For tonight at least, she was his. Tonight at least, he could let himself have this. His lips slowly kissed down to a nipple while he continued his increased pace.

“Prove it Daddy.” Adlai goaded, wanting to feel even more from him. Her tone never changed, but the challenge in her eyes was clear. She cried out when he increased his pace again. His fingers found her clit, only adding to the onslaught of sensations. “Oooh Daddy!” Raki moaned, her back nearly arching off the bed.

“Say it. Say you’re mine baby.” Jean commanded with a particularly forceful buck of his hips. Adlai managed to gasp out that she was his, only his, always his. He ruthlessly squashed his feelings even as he kissed her harder. “Cum for me Adlai cum for Daddy, now.” Le Chiffre groaned the command after she had asked if she could do so.

“Oh God Jean!” Adlai cried out as the earth dropped out from under her. Her inner walls clamped down hard, and three thrusts later he released deep inside her body. Obviously, he tried his best not to, but ended up collapsing into her welcoming arms anyway mere seconds later. “You are very skilled at sexual intercourse.” Raki commented without thought, still slightly out of breath.

“Thank you?” Le Chiffre mumbled, still out of it, and not really expecting her blunt clinicality right now.

“You are most welcome. I usually shower before bed. You are also welcome to join me, or you can…” But she couldn’t finish. Adlai couldn’t make herself say it.

His large, gentle hand cupped her cheek, “A shower sounds perfect Star Gazer. I’m not leaving just yet.” Jean smiled. Inside he was kicking himself as he felt the room shift, and the silence was deafening. The knowledge of what that statement meant hung thick in the air. Neither of them willing to acknowledge what they’d both known from the start.

He was always going to leave; it was only ever a matter of when. 

Raki knew however, that another round of coitus in the shower was highly likely. This increased her chances of a resulting pregnancy, so she kept her tongue. Instead she tried to lighten the suddenly somber mood. “Did you want me to keep the heals on in the shower as well?” Adlai asked, innocently twirling her feet in the air.

“You…” Jean stopped, blinked, and she just ginned, making him smile as well.

**~TCtSH~**

Deceptively soft fingers trailed the bodywash along her skin, and then helped wash it clean after. He was on his knees again, three fingers crooked deep inside her still tight cunt, massaging that spot while his lips wrapped around her stiff clit. “Oooh please Daddy.” Adlai moaned, fingers gripping in his wet hair. Her other hand braced against the tile as his digits almost relentlessly stroked the walls of her slick sex.

He had her smooth skinned leg over his shoulder again, and he knew in that moment that this was always meant to be his, but he just couldn’t accept it. Jinny Bear’s Star Gazer was too good for Le Chiffre’s world. Hearing her perfect moans when she fell apart, only confirmed it as fact for him. Jean never gave her time to recover from the orgasm as he seamlessly dropped her leg, stood, and sheathed himself in her waiting warmth. “Yes baby, you take Daddy’s cock so well.” He praised, setting a steady pace of thrusts.

“Mmmm Feels so good Daddy.” Adlai replied, and despite this being the truth. The whole encounter felt just… off now. The truth of the entire night’s already decided conclusion; had tainted their union.

They both recognized the fact as well.

Still, Jean did everything he could to make it enjoyable for her, and maybe it would have been if only he could have prolonged the illusion. He hoped that this night was everything his Star Gazer needed. If he got her out of whatever bind she was in, then at least Le Chiffre had done something good with his screwed up life for once. He kissed her like he was trying to memorize every inch of her. Her taste, her smell, the feel of her lips on his.

They had both reached a physically satisfying orgasm in the end, but the euphoria was hollow, and short lived. Both of them toweled off separately afterwards, and she donned a night gown as he went for his scattered clothes.

Her eyes shifted around, her fingers tapping her thigh. “Why were you at the party only to see me Jean?” Adlai blurted, unable to bear the silence any longer.

**TBC…**


End file.
